


How to Piss Off Your Older Brother

by JustASadCactus



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Idiots in Love, Jealous Barley Lightfoot, M/M, Protective Barley Lightfoot, Protective Older Brothers, There's a lot of cussing, Verbal Humiliation, consensual but also not really, degradation?? Probably, do i know how to tag? no, ian lightfoot is oblivious to feelings, they just Fuck all the time really, why am i like this, why are they like this, yandere barley but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASadCactus/pseuds/JustASadCactus
Summary: iandore does a naughty and barley thinks that's badi am sorry in advance
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	How to Piss Off Your Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> idk how the fuck to start to start this so we b jumping right into it.also this isnt super serious bc it is 3 in the damn morning

A harsh slam rattled the front door frame as Barley followed Ian in, the older elf's face redder than my ass after a good night. "Who the hell even was that guy?" Barley shouted, turning to face an indifferent Ian. 

"Just a friend, Barley! I don't see what's the problem." A pout crossed Ian's lips, which had no right making him look that much more adorable. Barley ignored the urge to squish Ian's cheeks, instead focusing on his current frustration. 

"If he's _just a friend,_ then why in the fuck was his dick down your throat? Why was he recording?" Barley's annoyance was apparent. Having feelings for your little brother was hard enough, but seeing him take a whole entire weewee in his esophagus when you're trying to pretend like everything is normal makes ignoring those feelings that much harder.

And also your dick.

Carrying on!

Ian sighed, starting for the stairs. "It doesn't matter, Barley. It probably just a one time thing."

Probably.

Probably??? Huh?

For some reason, that set Barley off even more. He reached out and caught Ian by the wrist, yanking him close. In a smooth, quick movement, Ian was pressed between Barley and the wall. Not long after,blood was rushing to Ian's face (also his dick) as he felt a thick hardness against his thigh. "Barley, what are you doing?" He squeaked out, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. Barley was mere inches from his face, which would probably be uncomfortable for a normal person. Fortunately for us, this is a porn fic.

"You're fuckin' lucky it was just me who saw that video. Imagine how mom would react if she saw her precious little boy acting like such a _slut,_ " Barley growled, emphasizing the last word by grinding his knee up between Ian's legs. This pushed a shuddery whimper out of Ian's lungs. Barley drank in the noise, and his veins practically ignited. Just like that, he let go of Ian and pushed him forwards. "My room. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeeee short chapter also im leaving you hanging bc im sleeby :)) n e wayz ily all


End file.
